Hero
by Shaka Moon
Summary: O que é que a guerra tinha mudado em Harry e Narcissa, afinal? One-shot. Gen. Post!war period.


Hola gente, e aí, muito tempo sem postar nada e assim do nada bateu uma puta vontade de escrever isso.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens, espaços e afins não me pertencem, e quem lucra com isso, ao contrário de nós, ficwriters injustiçados, é a JK Rowling, a loira mais poderosa que a Rainha de Inglaterra (insert bitchface here) e a Warner Bros, sua eterna cúmplice na missão de dominar o mercado potteriano. /NOT

**Fic gen. É, sem pairing, sem romance, sem nada.** Acho que começo a gostar destas.

**Personagens:** Harry, Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione.

* * *

**x Hero**.

Harry acordou sentindo uma pontada de dor de um dos lados da cabeça, junto à têmpora. Tinha demasiado sono e estava demasiado cansado para se importar em diminui-la com uma leve massagem, por isso fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer de novo.

Apesar do cansaço que sentia – e esta era uma situação comum para o jovem Potter, que se vira obrigado a passar algumas noites sem dormir nas férias de Verão que passara em Privet Drive -, adormecer estava a ser um trabalho familiarmente árduo para ele que, depois de uma noite, madrugada e manhã a batalhar, ainda não conseguira pregar olho. (Bem, não daquela vez, afinal, já tinha dormido uma soneca de... – olhou para o relógio – três horas? Não era o suficiente.)

Enquanto estava a tentar contar carneirinhos (não literalmente, mas de certa forma, estava a tentar ocupar a sua mente com algo que sujeitasse os seus olhos a fecharem-se) ouviu uma porta abrir-se e a cerrar-se de seguida. Ergueu a cabeça da almofada e, com a vista turva e borrada por causa do sono, distinguiu Hermione, que se aproximava dele com um pequeno-almoço disposto numa bandeja. Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Harry na cama e, liberando uma mão da travessa, bateu-lhe ao de leve no ombro descoberto.

- Harry, estás acordado? – perguntou a rapariga suavemente, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso bondoso e pacífico. Harry pestanejou e retribuiu o sorriso. – Vejo que sim – riu ela, e deu-lhe uma palmada no ombro, desta vez com mais força. – Venho trazer-te o pequeno-almoço. Sei que não é altura porque são quase onze da manhã e a Professora McGonagall está a organizar o almoço no salão Nobre, mas...

- Professora McGonagall?

- Claro, Harry! Porque perguntas? – inquiriu ela franzindo a testa.

- Pensei que ela não... deixa estar – respondeu, dissimulando o que ia dizer a seguir quando se apercebera que era uma parvoíce. – É suposto levantar-me, não é?

- Suponho que sim... – disse ela olhando-o de lado, examinando-o. – Meu deus, estás com um aspecto absolutamente horrível.

- Obrigado – retorquiu ele com um sorriso sarcástico e tirando a bandeja das mãos de Hermione, que abriu os olhos em surpresa com o gesto repentino. – Posso? – perguntou com fingida delicadeza.

- Claro, mas não sei o que é que te aconteceu para teres acordado com um humor desses, Harry – declarou Hermione, cruzando os braços, observando o amigo a comer uma das sanduíches que tinha preparado para ele.

- E o Ron, como está? – inquiriu Harry, ainda com alguns pedaços de comida por mastigar na boca. Hermione revirou os olhos e sorriu encolhendo os ombros.

- Não muito bem, claro. Até eu própria não o consigo aceitar... O Fred... m –

- Não fales nisso – pediu Harry, e olhou para Hermione severamente. Algumas lágrimas já se estavam a formar nos cantos dos olhos da amiga. – E não chores. Sabes que não derrotei o maior...

- ...que se proclama o maior...

-...feiticeiro de todos os tempos para que as pessoas ficassem a chorar com isso – disse ele, batendo-lhe no ombro e sorrindo.

- Eu sei, mas é tão triste. E o Lupin, e a Tonks...

- Hermione.

- Ok, desculpa – apressou-se ela a desculpar-se, levantando-se e sacudindo as calças. – Bem, se calhar preferes que me vá embora... Não sei...

- Fica – disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. Ouviu alguém a bater à porta e imediatamente cruzou a mirada com Hermione, que se apressou a ir abri-la. Harry ouviu-a perguntar, estarrecida, à outra pessoa do outro lado da porta:

"O que é que você quer? O que é quer dele?"

- Não é o que pensam, por favor – retorquiu a pessoa, mostrando um pouco de impaciência e afastando Hermione do umbral da porta para assim poder passar.

Hermione olhou indignada para a figura que se aproximava da cama de Harry e fulminou as suas costas com o olhar. Depois olhou para Harry e pediu desculpas:

- Desculpa Harry, não houve nada que eu pudesse fazer, ela ultrapassou-me e...

Harry olhou melhor para a figura à sua frente. Estava vestida com uma capa preta, rota em algumas partes e completamente enlameada, umas botas de cabedal sujas de terra e lama e um capuz ocultava a sua nuca. No entanto, Harry viu as mexas de cabelo loiro platinado caírem-lhe pelos lados da cara e os olhos cinzentos, outrora muito mais frios do que o que se mostravam no momento, a reluzirem por debaixo do capuz. Identificou a expressão da mulher como sendo de impaciência e frustração.

- Deixa estar, Hermione... É melhor ires – aconselhou ele, continuando com os olhos fixos na figura de Narcissa Malfoy, que agora se aproximava da sua cama. Hermione olhou preocupada para ele mas abaixou a cabeça e deixou-os a sós.

- Quero que saibas que não estou a fazer isto por mim, Potter – disse Narcissa, sentando-se a seu lado na cama, com o cuidado de não pousar lá as suas botas enlameadas.

- Então está aqui a fazer o quê e por quem? – retorquiu ele, tentando ser o mais civilizado possível e amassando algum do lençol que tinha em mãos, frustrado. Não tinha ideia do que poderia ter trazido a mulher do seu arqui-inimigo ali e principalmente, a mostrar-se tão vulnerável. – A guerra já acabou. Escusa de fingir que se importa com o que vai acontecer ao resto de nós que não sejamos da sua querida família.

Narcissa olhou para ele furiosa, mas, como se tivesse tido um acesso de consciência, suspirou pesada e significativamente.

- Estou a fazer isto pelo meu filho, claro – respondeu ela, tirando o capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça, deixando alguns raios de sol iluminarem o seu rosto pálido, cansado e com rastros de lágrimas e sangue. Tinha bocados de lama aqui e ali, mas estava com um aspecto aceitável, apesar de parte do cabelo loiro estar completamente desordenado, longe do normal. – Foi ele que me pediu para fazer isto e só Merlim sabe o quanto isto me custa a mim.

- O que é que ele lhe pediu, para me matar com uma Avada Kedavra? – retorquiu Harry sarcasticamente.

- Agradecia que não me interrompesses enquanto estou a falar, fiz-me clara, Potter? – inquiriu Narcissa no seu característico tom de superioridade. Harry anuiu com a cabeça e murmurou um "desculpe" quase inaudível.

- O meu filho... O Draco... ele está... bem, está orgulhoso de ti – começou Narcissa numa atitude tímida, que surpreendeu Harry. – Quer dizer, eu estou orgulhosa por teres salvo a vida dele.

- Mas eu não fiz nada – contrapôs Harry, franzindo o cenho. – Eu só lhe disse que o Draco estava vivo...

-Sim, mas sabes... Não foi só isso – prosseguiu Narcissa, revolvendo as mãos no seu colo, embrenhadas na capa lamacenta que lhe cobria o corpo. – Para uma mãe, isso significa muito mais do que três palavras. "Está no castelo", foi isso que me disseste, Potter, e estou-te muito grata por isso. Foi isso que fez mais ou menos... bem, que fez a minha chama por lutar voltar a acender-se. E não me importava qual era o lado certo ou errado... Acho que de certa forma me fizeste concordar com o que há muito tempo a minha subconsciência me vinha dizendo: que esta guerra não faz sentido... Bem, não fazia. Para além disso, agradeço-te por teres acabado com ela também. Nunca pensei dizê-lo, mas fizeste o que era certo.

Quando Narcissa acabou de falar, limpou algumas lágrimas que tentavam sair teimosamente com as costas da sua mão fina e murmurou "Perdoa-me".

Harry ainda não tivera tempo de processar tudo o que a mãe de Draco lhe acabara de confessar. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era manter os olhos abertos, aturdido, estupefacto. Não conseguia acreditar no momento esquisito do qual fora parte há uns segundos atrás, mas acreditava piamente em tudo o que Narcissa lhe havia dito. Não sabia qual era a dor de não saber do paradeiro de um filho, não sabia qual era a sensação de estar perdido no meio de uma guerra, sem saber a que campo de batalha se aliciar e no entanto, compreendia perfeitamente o que aquela mulher sentia.

- És um herói, Potter – murmurou Narcissa, um pouco contra a sua vontade. – És mesmo.

Harry achou indelicado ficar a olhar para Narcissa por isso desviou os olhos para a cama, que nesse momento parecia muito mais interessante. Parecia ter dado autorização a Narcissa para se levantar, o que ela fez sem hesitação, dando uma sacudidela ao seu manto e recolocando o capuz negro sobre a cabeça, cobrindo parte dos cabelos loiros que teimavam em ladear o seu rosto de porcelana, agora sujo de sangue, restos de lágrimas e lama. Estranhamente, sentia-se viva.

- Eu não sei porque é que me está a contar estas coisas todas... – começou Harry da cama, ainda olhando para a mesma com ar indeciso e distraído – mas obrigado.

Narcissa virou-se automaticamente e, pela primeira vez nesse dia, nesse mês, nesse período... desde que a guerra que separara o seu coração da sua mente começara, sorriu. Sinceramente.

- Obrigada eu, Potter – disse a mulher, dirigindo-se à porta, saindo por ela instantes depois.

Harry ficou sozinho no quarto, ainda a olhar para a cama, distraído. Sentia o peso de algo desconhecido a desvanecer-se rapidamente da sua mente e do seu corpo para dar lugar a um sentimento muito mais leve e calmo, que o fez sentir-se bem consigo próprio. Aquela conversa tivera tanto de estranho como de agradável e servira, de certa forma para criar laços entre ele e Narcissa, com quem ele nunca pensara em trocar uma palavra simpática sequer.

A guerra tem destas coisas, e ela tinha mudado Harry, tinha mudado Narcissa.

* * *

Sim, eu sou a única pessoa antiquada que escreve em Português de Portugal.


End file.
